When You Really Need Me
by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby
Summary: I really don't know how to describe this story… or where I'm going with it for that matter. When Karen needs a friend, she finds she has plenty? This summery will change, I can almost guaranty that!
1. The Phone Call

**I do not own Will & Grace or any of it's characters! :D I don't know how this story came to me, but I had an idea one night, and went with it! 3**

**Chapter 1: The Frantic Phone Call**

"Come on Will, pick up the phone!" Grace said to herself as she waited to hear Will's voice on the other end of the phone line. She had to tell him something, something that was not good news, something that might change the rest of their lives forever... but more-so... Karen's life.

"Stop calling me, Karen! I told you, I don't want to talk to you!" The voice was angry as it finally started. "Go away!"

"Will..." Grace made it known who he was talking to, "about Karen..." her voice cracking as she tried to tell her best friend.

"I don't care about Karen, do you know what she did to me?" Will's harsh words "I don't care about Karen" stung Grace in a way they had never had before.

"No... no, there's been an accident." She held back her tears.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Will's voice quivered, thinking about all of the things that might have happened to his best friend, his heart now pounding several times faster than before.

"No, it's not me... it's Karen."

"What?" Will calmed down at the realization that Grace was fine, and he still held his bitterness against Karen. Besides, what could be the accident with Karen? Did she drop her favorite martini glass?

"Just please come," Grace begged.

"Why, what happened?"

"Just come!" Grace held back sobs, "I need you."

"Okay, I'll come for you... where are you anyway, Karen's mansion?"

"No, I said there was an accident! We're at the hospital."

It was as if he were punched in the stomach. He lost his breath as he realized that this was actually serious.

"I'll be right there." and both members of the conversation hung up the phone.


	2. What Happened?

"Grace?" Will's voice called through the halls of the hospital. "Grace?" He finally spotted the red head lying on the couch in the waiting room. She was sleeping, but it didn't look like a very peaceful sleep. He walked to the couch and sat down next to her. He stroked her hair and she woke up. Grace sat up, her eyes instants filled with tears. She looked into Will's deep brown eyes, almost sending him her words that she could not speak. "Where is everybody?" he asked softly.

"Jack and Rosario went to get coffee." Grace leaned on Will's chest. "Will," she started.

"Yes, Gracie, I'm here," he hugged her softly, their touch comforting the both of them.

"She's not doing good." and that's all Grace could manage to say before being silenced by her tears. Will rocked her back and forth, calming them both, Will still unaware of the situation.

After a minute or two, Jack and Rosario walked into the waiting room with a tray of coffee. Jack didn't have the usual bounce in his step and Rosario didn't have the usual nasty glare in her eyes. They both looked sad and scared.

"Hey Jack, Rosario." Will said as they came closer.

"Hey," Jack's voice was very low, along with his spirits.

"What happened?" Will asked, still rocking Grace.

"The mob, that's what happened." Rosario said flatly. "They found out Mr. Stan is still alive and came after him. Thinking he would be in the family limo, they followed it and shot the first thing that came out of it, which happened to be Miss Karen."

"Oh my God." Will could feel the tears flooding his own eyes as he tried to shake Grace of hers.

Jack spoke softly, "They got her in the chest. There is little possibility that she... that she... will live." and with that, everyone was silent, until a doctor walked up.

"Family of Karen Walker," he announced through the waiting room. The four stood up, each announcing their own version of "that's us."

"How are you all related to Karen?" The doctor asked, maintaining the hospital's policy of only giving information to family members.

"I'm her sister," Grace said.

"I'm her brother," announced Will.

"I'm her husband," Jack told the farthest from the truth, until...

"I'm her mother." Rosario walked up to the doctor, "what do you have to tell us about my baby?"

"Um... yes, Karen Walker," he flipped through his papers on his clip board, "we are taking her into surgery now."

Grace went light headed and her knees buckled, but Will caught her and sat her down on the couch. "What is the procedure, doctor?" Will asked and held Grace closer.

"Right now, there is a bullet lodged into Ms. Walker's breast bone, which is nearly the center of her chest. If that bullet had been even an inch to the left, we would have no chance. But, she was shot 4 times. We have only found 3 of the four bullets so far; one in the breast bone, one in her lowed abdomen, and one inside one of her ribs, but we need to take them out before she get's any worse." Grace sobbed into Will's shirt as the rest of them stifled their tears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack whispered.

"We are trying our hardest." The doctor said truthfully and walked away.


	3. The Fight

The next 4 hours, Will, Grace, Rosario, and Jack waited patiently. Will and Grace were on the couch, Grace sleeping with her head on Will's lap. Jack and Rosario slept too, in two different chairs. Will, however, could not fall asleep. His last conversation with Karen kept replaying in his head.

"Wilma, I need to talk to you." Karen stood up in the lobby of Will's law firm as soon as she saw him walk through the door.

"Karen, I asked you not to call me Wilma here." Will looked around to make sure no one had heard the ongoing joke about his sexuality.

"Sorry, Wilma." She said and walked around him and into the elevator. "Come on."

"Let me get my messages, I'll be right up."

Five minutes later, Will came into his office. Karen had made herself comfortable and was drinking gin out of a flask from her purse.

"Okay, Karen. What do you want." Will said once had sat down.

"I'm firing you." She said flatly.

"Wait, what?!"

"Ya, I'm not liking your work. You did nothing for me the last time I was in court."

"I can't get you out of everything!" Will stood up. "Especially 8 overdue parking tickets!"

"Well, I'll just have to find someone who can!" Karen squeaked in her usual high pitch voice. "I've got 4 more they are sure to find out about soon!" and with that Karen made her way out of the door and out into the hallway.

"Bitch," Will said to himself as he threw Karen's files into the garbage.

And now there was a possibility he would never see her again.

---

After another torturous 50 minutes, a nurse came to deliver the news to Karen's "family."

"Karen Walker's family." She called into the waiting room. Everyone except Will was still asleep so he gently lifted Graces head off of his lap and quietly walked over to the nurse.

"Yes, how is she doing?" Will asked concerned, and he had to admit, scared about what the answer might be.

"She just came out of surgery. She lost a lot of blood, but we expect her to make a fairly good recovery." The nurse reassured Will. "She's okay." She patted him on the shoulder before heading back to the main desk.

"Will?" Grace whispered, looking around with squinted eyes.

"Ya honey?" He asked as he made his way back to the couch.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked, her sad eyes searching his, looking for a hint of happiness.

"Yes, Gracie, she made it." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"I really needed you." She said quietly as they hugged.

"I'm here." and he stoked her hair.


End file.
